Rendez vous à l'âge bête
by Duam78
Summary: Rose et le Docteur doivent prendre soin, durant un moment, d'un groupe de petits monstres à deux pattes ...
1. Chapter 1

Rose s'avançait vers la salle de commande du Tardis. Elle semblait épuisée, traînait ses pieds sur les grilles du sol, les bras ballants. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été agressée par … une meute d'enfants …Son tee-shirt et ses cheveux en portaient encore les stigmates colorés. Des mains rouges, bleues, jaunes, vertes et de couleur indéterminée s'étalaient allègrement sur ses vêtements et trouvaient écho dans ses mèches plus très blondes … Elle s'affala dans un des sièges près de la console et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Ten : Ils sont couchés ?

Rose : Oui … Enfin !

Ten : Quelques heures de tranquillité s'offrent à nous !

Rose : Ne dis pas ça trop vite ! Tu pourrais nous porter la poisse …

Voix : 'Ose ?

Rose se retourna prête à gronder ce petit garnement qui s'était aventuré hors de son lit, mais devant l'adorable frimousse et ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de larmes, elle ne pu que le prendre dans ses bras pour calmer la crise qui s'annonçait.

Rose : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ianto ? T'as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Ianto : Non… 'est 'Ack … Y veux un 'afé !

Rose : Un quoi ?

Ianto : Un 'Afé !

Rose : Un Afé ?

Jack : Un Café ! Z'eu veux un Café !

Rose qui tenait toujours Ianto dans ses bras se retourna et se trouva face à face avec son pire cauchemar du moment : Jack Harkness ! Le « Je-suis-branché-24h/24-sur-piles-alcalines-Jack-Harknes ». Elle sentait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle regretterait ce qui allait en sortir. Elle se retourna donc vers son compagnon de voyage et l'implora du regard pour qu'il prenne les choses en main cette fois-ci.

Ten : Jack ! Retourne te coucher ! Tu es trop jeune pour du café !

Jack : Mais heuuuuuuuuuu…Z'eu veux du café !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Jack Harkness avait une idée derrière la tête, qu'il fasse 1.87 m ou 90 cm, il arrivait toujours à ses fins ! Il savait comment y faire. Il se planta devant Rose, droit comme un « i » , fier comme Artaban et croisa ses bras sur son torse faisant disparaître le nounours en bonnet de nuit floqué sur son pyjama. Il prit une grande inspiration et arrêta de respirer. En quelques secondes son visage devint rouge pivoine, contrastant avec celui de Ianto qui blanchissait à vue d'œil et dont les yeux commençaient à s'embrumer et la bouche à trembler.

Ianto : 'Ack … 'espire … 'te plait …

Rose : Ok ! OK Jack ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu vas encore lui faire de la peine ! Je te le donne ton café !

Jack explusa bruyamment l'air de ses poumons et afficha un sourire radieux de victoire. Il avait encore réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Rose : Il va me rendre FOLLE !

Elle s'éloigna avec Ianto, en direction du percolateur, fit couler une tasse de café et s'empara d'un verre qu'elle rempli d'eau chaude à laquelle elle ajouta deux cuillérées à café du liquide noir.

Rose : Tiens ton café !

Ianto : A va 'Ack ?

Rose : T'inquiète pas Ianto ! Jack va très bien ! Et tu sais parfaitement qu'il peut pas mourir !

Ianto : z'eu sais… mais me fait peu' 'aque fois …

Jack s'empara du verre et en but une gorgée qu'il recracha aussitôt faisant une grimace des plus éloquentes.

Jack : Pouah… il est dégueu !

Ten : Oi ! Surveille ton langage jeune homme !

Jack : Z'eu veux un vrai Café ! Z'eu veux un Café de Ianto !

Ianto : Z'ai pas le 'oit de 'oucher la ma'hine …

Rose : Non, il est bien trop petit pour ça ! Il risquerait de se brûler !

Ianto : De 'oute façon, arrive pas à 'oucher les 'outons !

Jack : Z'aloperie de rayon réducteur !

Ten : JACK !

Devant l'air déterminé du Docteur qui pointait un doigt rageur vers un recoin du Tardis, Jack capitula et s'en alla en marmonnant, bouder contre un des contre-forts.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto : 'A-a-ack ?

Jack, sans un regard, tourna le dos à son camarade et renferma un peu plus sur lui-même.

Ianto : 'Ose ?

Rose : Oui ?

Ianto : M'aime p'us 'Ack ?

Rose : Mais si, il t'aime Ianto, Jack t'aime toujours ! Il n'aime tout simplement pas qu'on le contredise !

Jack : Même pas vrai !

Ten : Si c'est vrai !

Jack : Non c'est pas vrai !

Ten : SI !

Jack : NON !

Rose : STOOOOOOP ! Si tu rentres dans son jeu, on n'a pas fini !

Ten : Désolé…

Jack (dans un souffle) Gagné !

Le docteur le fusilla du regard. Cette dernière remarque le conduisit à se demander si son vieil ami ne lui avait pas caché un don de « super-ouie » …

Rose déposa Ianto dans le parc clos installé à l'autre bout de la salle de commande et se dirigea vers le couloir.

Ten : Où vas-tu ? Tu me laisses pas avec ces deux monstres ?

Rose : J'ai entendu du bruit dans la nurserie. Vu le boucan, pas étonnant qu'on les ait réveillés !

Ten : Génial ! on va en avoir 5 dans les pattes et ils vont encore toucher à tout !

Rose : Trouve-nous une destination, on va faire un pique-nique ! Un endroit calme et sécurisé pour qu'ils puissent se défouler en toute tranquillité. Tu dois bien connaître ça ?

Ten : Mmm… Attends… Mais oui ! Je connais le meilleur endroit pour ça !

Rose : Je vais les préparer et on y va !

Le Docteur mit en marche le Tardis vers la destination qu'il avait choisie. Les va-et-vient du piston central eurent un effet d'attraction sur Jack et le firent sortir de sa bouderie. Il s'assit doucement auprès de Ianto dans le parc, sous l'œil inquiet du Docteur. Un Jack calme c'était tout aussi étrange qu'un Graske calme … Une fois que le Piston se fut immobilisé, son pouvoir hypnotisant disparut et Jack se retourna vers Ianto. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que l'orage gronde à nouveau.

Jack : Donne moi le !

Ianto :'est à moi !

Jack : Non, c'est mon mien !

Ten : Hé les garçons ! Soyez gentils ! Je m'entends même plus penser !

Ianto commença à pleurer alors que Jack s'était relevé, droit sur ses pieds, fier.

Ten : Jack ! Vilain garçon ! Rends le lui !

Jack : Mais c'est mon mien ! !

Ten : Je sais mais Ianto est plus jeune que toi ! Tu dois partager tes affaires ! Laisse-lui ton bracelet d'agent du temps !

Jack : Mais … mais il va le casser… encore …

Ten : Et je te le réparerai… encore !

Jack : D'accord …

Jack lança le bracelet de cuir à la tête de Ianto et partit près de la porte.

Ten : Hé ! Fais attention ! ça va Ianto ?

Ianto regarda l'homme adossé à la console, les yeux replis de larmes mais souriant. Il leva le bras vers lui, lui montrant son trésor.

Ianto : Je suis un agent du temps !

Ten : Oui Ianto… tu l'es !

Rose : Je peux pas vous laisser 10 minutes seuls sans qu'il y ait un incident diplomatique entre ces deux-là !

Rose se tenait à l'entrée de la salle centrale accompagnée de Tosh qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, de Gwen qui lui tenait la main et d'Owen, suçant son pouce et agrippé à la jambe de son pantalon. Tous étaient habillés pour sortir. Elle les déposa dans le parc et s'empara de Ianto qui laissa échapper le bracelet pour venir s'accrocher au cou de la jeune femme. Jack profita de ce moment pour sauter sur son bracelet et le cacher dans son pyjama.

Rose : Jack ! tu reposes ça tout de suite et tu viens aussi ! Tu vas pas sortir comme ça !

Jack : Groumpf…

Rose : Et sans rouspéter !

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous attendaient derrière la porte.

Tosh : On va où ?

Rose : Se promener !

Gwen : Où ?

Rose regarda le Docteur, elle aussi était curieuse de connaître la destination qu'il avait choisie. Il ouvrit la porte sur un paysage … typiquement … gallois !

Ten : Campagne galloise, 2006 !

Rose : …

Ten : Tu dis rien ?

Rose : Je pensais pas qu'on serait venu sur Terre…

Ten ; Tu voulais un endroit calme et désert ! Nous y sommes !

Rose : Pas faux ! Allez ! Allez vous amuser !

Gwen, qui avait prit la main de Tosh, sortit la première et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers un parterre de petites fleurs blanches, aussitôt suivies par Jack qui disparût en un clin d'œil. Ianto s'aventura lentement dehors regardant de toute part, cherchant quelque chose … ou .. quelqu'un… seul Owen était resté sur le pas de la porte en compagnie de Rose et du Docteur


	3. Chapter 3

Rose : Owen ? Tu veux pas aller t'amuser avec tes camarades ?

Owen : Z'aime pas la campagne !

Rose ; Mais c'est joli ! regarde tout cet espace ! La bonne odeur de l'herbe !

Owen : Z'a pu l'herbe !

Rose : … heu … les petits oiseaux ?

Owen : Z'est nul les z'oiseaux …

Rose …

Tosh : de toute façon il aime rien !

Gwen : moi z'aime la campagne, z'aime l'herbe et les z'oiseaux !

Owen : Mouias.. pask'e t'es une fille !

Ten : De toute façon t'as pas le choix Owen ! Allez zou dehors !

Owen ronchonna et fit quelques pas dehors avant de s'asseoir comme une pierre qu'on lâcherait à moins de 3 m du vaisseau. La quiétude du moment fut brutalement troublée par un cri strident venant de derrière eux. Tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme et ils virent le pauvre Ianto courir vers eux au travers de buissons aussi hauts que lui, hurlant à pleins poumons et effrayé. Derrière lui, une forme étrange le coursait en gémissant et aboyant tout en bougeant les bras de bas en haut.

Soudain le pied de Ianto s'accrocha à une branche tombée à terre et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. La « chose » lui sauta dessus, le faisant crier de plus belle !

Jack : Z'eu t'ai eu !

Ianto : A…A….a….ack ?

Jack : Quelle poule mouillée !

Ianto : 'es mé'hant ! z'eu t'aime p'us…

Jack : mais Ianto, c'était zuste pour rire …

Ianto : Pas d'ole…

Ianto se releva et rejoignit Rose qui le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dehors puis, voyant le soleil commencer à baisser, ils rentrèrent à bord du Tardis. Après leur avoir donné à manger, Le Docteur prit Ianto dans ses bras, il était épuisé de sa journée et tombait littéralement de sommeil. Rose fit de même avec Tosh et prit la main de Gwen et, suivie des 5 garçons, elle se dirigea vers la nurserie. Ils installèrent Gwen, Tosh et Owen dans leur chambre et leur dirent bonne nuit puis ils pénétrèrent dans la seconde chambre et le Docteur déposa Ianto dans son lit, sans qu'il se réveille.

Jack, quant à lui, commençait à sortir ses jouets du placard sous le regard impuissant de Rose.

Ten : Jack ! C'est pas l'heure !

Jack : Pas fatigué !

Ten : Je te demande pas si tu es fatigué ou pas ! C'est pas l'heure ! tu vas au lit !

Dépité, Jack grimpa dans son lit et remonta la couverture jusque sous ses yeux. Rose venait de border Ianto et lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front. Elle s'apprêtait à faire de même avec Jack mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

Jack : Z'eu veux pas de bizous… suis pas un bébé ! …

Ten : Oh que si t'en es un !

Jack : Non , zen suis pas un ! …

Ten : Si…

Jack : NON !

Rose : ça suffit ! Ianto s'est endormi ! Vous allez le réveiller !

Jack : C'est pas zuste !

Ten : Tant que l'on aura pas trouvé ce qui vous est arrivé, tu vas devoir nous obéir, que tu le veuilles ou pas !

Jack : Grumpf…

Ten: Bonne nuit !

Rose et le Docteur se dirigèrent vers la porte, Elle éteignit la lumière et alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la pièce, ils entendirent une petite voix

Ianto : Do'teur … Tu peux laisser la po'te ouve'te ?

Jack : Froussard !

Ten : Bien sûr Ianto, Bonne nuit les garçons …


End file.
